


Historias de amor

by Its_kathstyle



Category: No Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:34:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25418527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Its_kathstyle/pseuds/Its_kathstyle
Summary: Me pidió que le hablara sobre el amor, pero era en realidad complicado para una persona como yo explicar sobre aquello a lo que había creído siempre tan falso, no tenía fe en ese supuesto sentimiento al cual los hombres llamaban como el más fuerte y puro de todos.Pero seguía mirándome, como si esperara una extensa respuesta de mi parte ¿Qué iba a decirle? No podía responder mis creencias a un corazón que parecía tan inocente, que simulaba nunca haber llorado. No podría hacerlo, no cuando sus ojos mostraban la esperanza de una respuesta que desbordara romanticismo.Él quería escucharlo,  ese ridículo cuento de príncipes y reinas, esa tontería del sapo enamorado.





	1. Chapter 1

Me pidió que le hablara sobre el amor, pero era en realidad complicado para una persona como yo explicar sobre aquello a lo que había creído siempre tan falso, no tenía fe en ese supuesto sentimiento al cual los hombres llamaban como el más fuerte y puro de todos.   
Había visto tantas madres durante mi vida, mujeres que aparentaban ser tan felices ante una sociedad que nos tacha de máquinas reproductoras, que nos hacen creernos la equivocada idea de que estaremos completas hasta el momento en que demos a luz. Mujeres que juraban el amor a sus hijos y en el momento en que sus mentes explotaban, reprimidas durante largos períodos, gritaban, rompiendo el silencio de años, expresando su deseo de no haber sido madres, pidiendo por la velocidad en el tiempo. Pero los minutos seguirán contándose igual, y por más ruegos que le realice al de arriba, por más velas o ayunos que le sacrifique, el tiempo no pasará como les gustaría.  
Pero ahí seguía, mirándome a los ojos fijamente, como si esperara una extensa respuesta de mi parte ¿Qué iba a decirle? No podía responder mis creencias a un corazón que parecía tan inocente, que simulaba nunca haber llorado las lágrimas pesadas de sangre, tan dolorosas que sentimos que nos quiebra por dentro, que nos hace caer, sentimos que no es suficiente nada y que ya no existe algo que valga la pena. No sería yo quien matara las ilusiones de nadie. Pero mentirle, acaso estaría bien ser quien engañara su mente y colocara un oscuro trozo de tela inexistente sobre sus ojos.   
Pensé en los enamorados, esas bellas parejas que tomadas con fuerza de sus manos despiertan la envidia de muchos, jóvenes o viejos que juntos lograban ser la atención de una hermosa película, y sentí mis manos húmedas rozándose en un movimiento involuntario. A quién iba a engañar si dijera que nos desagrada esas sensaciones, el poseer un cuerpo desnudo que a nuestro tacto fuerte se estremece y suda, ese temblor delicioso que nos excita ¿Pero amor? No lo creía, y es que son casi perfectos todos los buenos momentos, pero quién piensa en dificultades, qué pareja de adolescentes que se jura amor eterno y lo grita al mundo puede soportar los difíciles tiempos.   
Los años me habían mostrado cómo un falso amor quebraba sus bases en unos pocos segundos de lágrimas, cómo horas de pasión eran derrumbadas por un momento de amargura, me mostraron que todas las palabras que leí en los grandes clásicos románticos no eran sino crueles mentiras que me hacían débil. Y qué decir de aquellos matrimonios, que vestidos con sus suaves cabellos canos despiertan en todos ese deseo de llegar a lo mismo.  
A veces, mientras miraba a alguno llorar debido al dolor causado por los malos actos de la pareja, gritar por la opresión que causa el saber de las decisiones incorrectas, la impotencia y depresión que provoca el darse cuenta que no fueron tomados en cuenta sus sentimientos. Me preguntaba si esos que soñaban con terminar su vida así, sabían en realidad lo que deseaban, porque al final tampoco era amor.   
Resopló dándome a entender así que se estresaba por tanta espera, no sé qué gesto le habré hecho, pero después le di una risa falsa, y noté que eso le molestó un poco, era tan dulce, me complacía observar su rostro repleto de un enojo inocente, y entonces resoplé yo también.  
Me era difícil poder explicarle sobre lo que era el amor, y si solo le decía lo que yo creía, que no es más que una creación de nuestros cerebros, un método de defensa que nos ciega a la verdad y por un momento nos hace felices, y si solo le decía que no existía. No podría hacerlo, no cuando sus ojos mostraban una brillante pupila dilatada, unos ojos que esperaban una respuesta que desbordara romanticismo, y a la vez misma sentía que le haría el peor daño si le engañaba con ese ridículo cuento de príncipes y reinas, con esa tontería del sapo enamorado.   
Forcé mi mente y esta vagó por aquellos encuentros con distintas madres, recorrió los cortos caminos del supuesto amor adolescente y se reprimió por la ira al recordar la falsedad tras los perfectos matrimonios. Parejas, hijos, familia. Todo era falso al final, todo se resumía a un tanto de cariño. Había aprendido que si no somos capaces de amar verdaderamente a un hijo, sangre de nuestra sangre, no podríamos dar más por los otros.  
En mi caso no daría nada por mi madre, tampoco por mi padre o hermanos, no daría lo que fuese por aquel que me asegura amor, y en el caso de mis hijos, tardaría pensando para finalmente dar nada. Qué podía hacer si de esa forma había sido siempre, si nunca creí en algo más que protegerme a mí misma, y sin embargo seguía mirándome, me exigía sin hacerlo, una respuesta. 

«Es como lo que hago por ti ahora» 

Podría ser que al final eso fuera amor, porque me preocupe por sus sentimientos, le evité el dolor y aún así yo seguía pensando que no lo quería. Y lo sabía bien, conocía mi interior mejor que yo misma y me sonrió, feliz porque aún sabiendo que no creía en eso a lo que llamaban un hermoso sentimiento, no tuve el valor para dañarle. Y me amo más de lo que decía hacerlo, y yo le estaría agradecida por ello.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La música hace gala en la casa de él, le encanta Bach, y junto a ella baila.

La música hace gala en la casa de él, le encanta Bach, y junto a ella baila. 

Dos pequeños pasos a la izquierda, otros dos a la derecha y girando. El arte de la fuga emociona a sus oídos, y le hace sentir la piel erizada tomando con fuerza la cintura de la amada, él domina aquella hermosa melodía. El elegante hombre le habla con whisky en su aliento, le gusta escocés en las rocas y en estos días ha bebido más de lo que es su costumbre. Le cuenta, mientras la música de Bach mueve con gracia sus pies, los deseos que su corazón posee de vivir junto a ella; junta sus frentes y cierra los ojos, mientras baila desea sentirla, escuchar la respiración de su bella mujer. Recuerda a los dos caminar de la mano en la noche, disfrutar del arte de una orquesta o cantar las baladas más románticas como el más famoso dúo. Es impresionante lo que puede con su mente lograr con un simple baile y la música adecuada. Sus ojos siguen cerrados, y desde el corazón él la mira, le conversa sobre el amor que su alma guarda por ella. Le canta, le habla y sonríe.   
El alcohol ha hecho que sus pies se muevan con torpeza, mas parece no notarlo. Los pequeños pasos son tan grandes y sin embargo no le importa, porque no se da cuenta, tan solo se ve unido al cuerpo que adora, danzante repleto de sensualidad, siendo feliz.   
A aquella casa la ha invadido la soledad, las paredes guardan tantos recuerdos, pero él baila con ella. El escocés pronto se le agotará.   
El elegante hombre le habla, pero ella no responde.   
Mueve sus brazos, abrazando con la delicadeza que la ocasión requiere a quien ha sido llevada por el viento, respirando su mismo aire en aquel sitio que se ha hecho pequeño. Él la observa y no la siente, porque los ojos del corazón jamás olvidan. Suena aún su música más preciada, es ahora un hermoso tesoro para su vida, un regalo por parte de su amada.   
Que continúe el arte de Bach, que el fuerte volumen no le permita concentrarse en la realidad, que dure por siempre aquel whisky.   
Dos pasos, tal vez uno, y no importa la dirección. Él se mueve perfectamente danzando con ella.


End file.
